


Нечестно

by CoffeeBee



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBee/pseuds/CoffeeBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В день похорон небо над головой светлое, чистое и так невыносимо напоминает цвет глаз Наполеона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нечестно

«Я убил его», – единственная четко сформировавшаяся мысль среди белого шума повторяется в голове Ильи раз за разом, словно искаженный голос диктора на заевшей пластинке. Эта мысль – ложь. Соло шагнул навстречу смерти сам. Такова была его последняя воля. Выбор, перед которым его не ставили. Выбор, от которого Соло освободил Илью всего несколько часов назад.

***

Когда стало ясно, что их безумный противник позволит спасти лишь одного – Габи или Соло, Наполеон отказался от самой возможности быть спасенным. Пожертвовал собой, на прощание успев только коротко кивнуть и усмехнуться. Чего, мол, мешкаешь, большевик? Спасай девчонку.

***

Илья и Габи покидают страну через несколько часов после завершения миссии. В салоне первого класса пугающе тихо. Не хватает дурацких громких перебранок о ничего не значащих деталях задания.

Пальцы Ильи дрожат, но вымещать агрессию не хочется. Выместил уже. Да так, что никаких сил не осталось. Габи сжимает в своих ладонях его дрожащие руки со сбитыми в кровь костяшками и беззвучно плачет. Илье хочется плакать тоже, но слез нет.

***

В день похорон небо над головой светлое, чистое и так невыносимо напоминает цвет глаз Наполеона. Габи, высказывая тяжелые мысли самого Ильи, обреченно шепчет, что это нечестно, в такие моменты положено лить дождю и выть холодному ветру, разве нет?

***

У вырытой кладбищенской ямы, раскрывшей черную сырую пасть, их всего трое – Габи, Илья и Уэйверли. Илья почему-то не удивляется тому, что родственников у Наполеона не было. Родственников не было, а семья была. Хотя бы в последние несколько лет.

Гроб с плотно заколоченной крышкой пуст. И от этого – какой абсурд – Илье на подсознательном уровне хочется верить, будто Соло и не умирал вовсе, будто и в этот раз нашел способ выкрутиться.

Илья старается отпустить эту мысль, бросая в яму первую горсть земли.

***

Когда годами позже сына Габи и Ильи дразнят в школе за странное имя, мальчик не лезет в драку. После уроков он ловко отвинчивает с велосипедов обидчиков дорогие звонки. 

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: .Аль.


End file.
